


Sherlock, John, and Severed Head Makes Three!

by hopevandyke



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor fight, but it's resolved quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevandyke/pseuds/hopevandyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a severed head in his bed upon waking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, John, and Severed Head Makes Three!

John groaned and rolled over in his bed. 

“Morning, Lock,” he yawned to the back of the head of curls that greeted him. He then sat up on his elbow, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. “Have I ever told you what a great kisser you are?” he asked, while searching with his hand for the other’s waist. He pulled back a bit when he couldn’t find it. “Sherlock!” he screamed in anger once he realized what had happened. “Stop leaving severed heads in our bed, and no, I don’t care about your bloody experiment!”

Sherlock laughed from the doorway of their room, and then walked forwards to push the head out of the way, giving him room to sit down next to his fuming flatmate who sat in shock, thinking of a way to quickly get the taste of death out of his mouth.

“John, my dear,” he teased with a wide smirk. “I never took you for the type, but don’t worry, I won’t turn you in. You can even have my head after I die,” he winked. “Although I can’t help but take some amount of offence at the fact that you think a lifeless head is better at kissing than I am,” he mock pouted.

“Well, erm, love, uh, it’s not really your fault you’re terrible at kissing,” he stumbled a bit after composing himself. “I mean, you’re new to it and all. You can’t help it. You just haven’t had any practice.” The man in front of him frowned for real, more and more tears welling up in his eyes with every word he said. 

“You think I’m bad at kissing?” he sniffed, sounding truly hurt as John scrambled to wrap his arms around him in comfort. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he murmured.

“What else am I bad at? Sex? Deductions? Love?”

“No, no, bumblebee. You’re wonderful at deductions, and you’re the best at love,” he assured him with a gentle kiss to his cheek, forgetting completely about his anger once he saw his Sherlock’s tears.

“So I’m awful at sex?!” he wailed, burying his face in his hands. “I’m the worst boyfriend in the world. You hate me!”

“I’m an idiot,” John muttered under his breath, cradling Sherlock in his arms and rocking him slowly as he did so. “And you’re not awful at sex. You’re brilliant at sex. You’re fantastic at sex,” he said earnestly while taking Sherlock’s face in his hands and turning it towards his. “I wouldn’t have slept through my alarm this morning if you weren’t so good last night,” he teased after looking at the clock by their bed. Sherlock sniffed but allowed himself a small smile in spite of himself. 

“I turned off your alarm before it went off,” he admitted with a blush. “I thought if you’d slept long enough to miss some of work you’d just stay home and hold me,” he mumbled, earning himself a kiss to his forehead.

“Brilliant little bastard,” he smirked, kissing him a few more times. Sherlock shook his head and pulled away from the kisses. 

“Silly John,” he shamed falsely. “You’re the brilliant one, and he dumb one. Falling in love with me. What were you thinking?”

“If I’m remembering correctly it involved ‘hot,’ ‘arse,’ ‘genius,’ and ‘prat.’ Now if you clean this up, I’ll give you a few kissing lessons,” he purred against Sherlock’s lips before lightly shoving him away. 

The bedsheets were stripped and carried to the wash before John could even get up.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter about the kissing lessons if there is a desire for it... Anyway, thanks for reading! <3 Sami


End file.
